new Shift in Life
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Can Tia finally find a place to belong when she is sent to live with her last remaining family in Forks, Washington after her father is tragically shot and Killed.Jacob/oc warrick/nick.(Warning: Mentions of past abuse AND FOUL LANGUAGE... Friendship and eventual romance.) read and review
1. Chapter 1

Can Tia finally find a place to belong when she is sent to live with her last remaining family in Forks, Washington after her father is tragically shot and /oc warrick/nick.(Warning: Mentions of past abuse AND FOUL LANGUAGE... Friendship and eventual romance.) read and review

Tia's POV

My name is Tia Brown; I am 12 years old with black hair, and blond highlights; I have green eyes and 5'2. My face is also covered with scars that I am good at hiding them. My life wasn't what you would call normal. I use to be like any other young girl, but that all changed when I lost my father. My father had a day off of work and he decided to have a father-daughter day together. We ended up going to an animal shelter, and he allowed me to pick a puppy that we could take home. The puppy that I chose was a Husky mixed with an Alaskan malamute, seven weeks old and looked like a baby wolf. That had been the highlight of my day, bringing home my new puppy but he had gone completely downhill from there.

It was the end of the day as my father and I walked back to his car, I held my puppy in my arms as we walked and she was sporting a new collar which suited her well, She was sleeping peacefully in her little cage waiting for us to get home so she could explore. Almost at the car a man my father knew appeared before us.

"Hello Warrick" the man said calmly to my father, a faint smile on his face.

"McKeen" My father nodded he head at the man as he spoke to him. McKeen's eye turned to me to me and his faint smile widened and he asked

"Hello Tia; who's your friend?" he referred to my puppy in my arms "did your daddy buy you a new puppy?" I nodded slowly and he knelt down so he was eye level with me "you lucky girl!" He was gleaming as he spoke to me but I could sense that there was something wrong, the look in his eye was harsh and it was starting to scare me as he stared at me.

"What do you need McKeen?" My father asked him drawing his attention away from me. McKeen stood back up and pulled a gun from his pocket "what are you doing?" My father shouted with surprise as McKeen pointed the gun at him. Horror flashed across my father's face and he tried to pull me behind him with drawing McKeen attentions

"Don't act innocent Warrick!" Mckeen snarled throw his clenched teeth and waved his gun.

"C'mon Jeffery; you don't have to do this." It amazed me how calm and collected my father managed to stay. His hands were raised in a harmless position, showing McKeen that he was no threat to him. McKeen snorted in disbelief at my father's words as his hands shook

"Daddy" I called, my voice barely above a whisper as tears filled my eyes as I was scared of what was about to happen. I tightened my hold on my puppy's cage and I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't

"It is okay, Tia." My father turned to look at my slightly but the moment the words left his lips, a bang followed and pain flooded my shoulder. A sharp cry left my lips and I fell to the ground. I barely heard my father's shout as the pain clouded my brain. The cage slipped from my hands and the puppy yelped in fear as the cage hit the ground. I held my shoulder in pain as I tried to make out what my father was saying to McKeen. All I could hear was McKeen shouting

"I have too! I have too! I have no choice! She was in my way! Now there is only you!" There was another pain and my father cried in pain. I forced myself up to see my father now lying on the ground, not moving. I cried out and McKeen glared at me and growled "He wouldn't let it go!" Staring at my dad I sobbed. _I love you daddy! You were my best friend!_

In that moment I just reacted. I threw my clothes off and phased, before McKeen could react, I ran at him. I slashed at him like the wild animal I had become, I left long cuts across his body and he attempted to defend himself but it was useless. Before I could grab the gun from him he shot off another round, hitting me in the same shoulder I fell in pain and McKeen stood and ran away. I phased back into myself and dragged myself back to where my clothes laid. I pulled myself over to my father, and seeing him lying there in a puddle of bloody hurt more than anything else, I couldn't even feel my nails digging into my palms.

I tried to help my father but there was nothing that I could do, he had lost too much blood. Crying out no one was around, the street was deserted and I had no way to call for help. "Daddy! No please don't go!" I cried "I need you! Please Daddy!" I leant my head on his chest and just cried. I had no more tears left as I suddenly felt tired, I slouched against my father's chest when I heard someone cry out

"Warrick! Tia!" I recognised the voice but I couldn't put a name to it, the last think I heard was the same person yelling "where are the paramedics?" before everything faded out.

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the couch flipping channels when the phone rang loudly. I groaned and jumped up off the couch to answer it "Hello?" I muttered into the phone

"Hello, I am looking for a Samuel Uley?" The man on the phone asked

"Yeah speaking?" I asked cautiously, I didn't really like talking to people I didn't know over the phone and this man defiantly didn't know me as he called me Samuel and not Sam.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass." The man spoke "I am a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department and I am sorry but I have some bad news." The detective cleared his throat "I am sorry to inform you but you brother, Warrick Brown had been killed."

"What?" I muttered out

"Your brother died in a hit and run, it appears as if someone tried to rob him and to protect his daughter he risked his life." Shaking my head, so many questions running through I asked about Tia

"Is Tia alright?" The detective sighed heavily

"She is fine, she is in the hospital but the doctors say she will be fine. It was just a flesh wound. Also under these sad events, Tia is to be given to you; your brother named you her guardian. Are you able to come down to Las Vegas?" The detective's voice sounded weary and tired

"Yeah of course I will, I just need to talk to my fiancé about all of this, can I give you a call to let you know when I will be arriving?" I asked the detective

"Of course, my number is 701-555-0190. I will see you soon Mr Uley and again I am sorry for you loss." Hanging up I saw Emily walk into the house, with Paul, Jared and Embry followed her. I sat down on a stool and let my head drop into my hands. Emily walked over to me with a concerned look and she asked

"Who was on the phone?"

"Captain Jim Brass, of the Las Vegas Police Department. He called to tell me that my brother has been killed and I am now the guardian of my twelve-year-old niece, Tia. I need to go ASAP." My voice cracked as I spoke and Emily looked horrified as she wrapped her arms around me

"I am so sorry! Oh that poor girl she must be traumatised. Tell me when you want to go and we will go." Looking at her I smiled softly

"Thank you, I want to leave on the next flight out." She nodded and stepped away to make phone calls. Looking at the boys I knew they had shown up wanting food, Emily had most likely promised to make them something. Staring at them they were now the only family I had left and I knew that they would treat Tia as their own too.

Embry looked at me sympathetically, his hands were unconsciously rubbing at the back of his head, uncomfortable with the seriousness of the situation but he managed to say "I'm sorry about your brother." I cleared my throat, still holding back to tears but I managed to nod my head and say "Thank you."

Paul had his arms folded across his chest, his normally pissed off expression was somewhat less irritated but him being him he asked "how'd he die?" Emily reappeared and she yelled

"Paul!" An angry expression covered her face telling him that he was being insensitive. She began to run my back and I sighed

"He was shot." I choked out and Paul's eyebrows shot up into his hairline,

"Sorry." He said it with shock in his tone, as if he thought that it was an attack by one of those disgusting bloodsuckers, but there was also sadness there.

I appreciated the sincerity in his voice. I nodded at him and looked down. "I think that the poor girl is taking it much worse than I am. The sooner we get her here, and give her a safe home, the better." _I just hope everything goes better than the last time she was here. I hope she had forgiven me for it._

* * *

**_Kyahh, please review..._**

**_polls my profile _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tia P.O.V.

The constant beeping was what woke me up. Opening my eyes I was blinded by the bright white light that appeared so suddenly. Blinking a few times I looked around to room that I was in, it was unfamiliar and the bed I laid in was extremely uncomfortable. Turning my head the source of the beeping came from a monitor and beside it sat daddy Nick, he was watching me with tears in his eyes, his badge still sat on his chest, '_Nick Stokes'_, it read. He looked up at me and smiled when he saw my eyes open "Tia? Oh! Thank god you're okay!" daddy Nick exclaimed.

"Where is my dad?" I asked him "can I see him?" daddy Nick look down once again, he squeezed my hand and I frowned and asked "Daddy Nick? Where is he? Where is my dad?" My voice got louder as I spoke. Nick shook his head and said

"He" he paused "he didn't make it." His grip tightened on my hand as tears slipped from my cheeks as he continued to speak. "He was dead before anyone got there sweetheart. He bled to death." I shook my head and screamed.

"No! No! No!" I ripped my hand from his grip and brought my hands to my face "You're lying! He isn't dead! No!" I screamed and Nick wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let me go, he held on tight as I fought him.

"I know you're upset honey, but it is going to be okay I promise." I finally stopped fighting him and just sobbed into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Once I had calmed down I pulled away from Nick and he let me. He held onto my hand as he handed me a cup of water. I took a few sips as there was a knock at the door and in walked Captain Brass, my father's boss. He smiled at me softly and stopped beside my bed.

"It's good to see that you're awake my dear." I tried to return his smile but I couldn't, my face ached from the tears that now stained my face. "I called your uncle, Sam Uley; he is coming to pick you up as soon as he can." I froze at the name, Sam Uley. "You are going to be staying with Nick until he arrives." I nodded my head and tried to listen but I was struggling, everything was changing so quickly. Brass tried to comfort me saying that I would be within a hundred miles of everyone but what I really heard is that I was going to be taken from the only family that I had ever known. I was going to be taken away from Grissom, Catherine, and Sara and most importantly, daddy Nick.

Looking at daddy Nick I took his hand and said "I don't want to leave." daddy Nick pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes as I leaned into him.

"Did you check this Sam guy out?" daddy Nick said to Brass

"Of course," I heard Brass state "from what I found he is an upstanding citizen. He literally has the cleanest record. Not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if what his record doesn't say actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation again."

I felt daddy Nick nod against me. "You won't leave me, will you?" I whisper to him as Brass leaves the room. Before daddy Nick can respond Brass turned around and asked

"Tia did you have a puppy with you?" I nodded my head, I had completely forgotten about my new puppy.

"Yeah where is she? Is she okay?" Brass nodded his head and smiled

"Yeah she is fine, Catherine took her back to Nick's place for the night, and she is taking care of her for you." I forced a smile and thanked him and Nick asked

"Who got you a puppy?" I smiled softly at the memory, my first real smile since I woke up.

"Daddy" I said simply and daddy Nick kissed my head and said

"I won't ever leave you, baby girl," he paused "I promise I won't." With that reassurance, I nodded my head and lay back down. Nick stayed with me and I drifted back to sleep, hoping that this nightmare of a situation wouldn't get any worse.

I woke later that evening with daddy Nick still sitting beside me, he smiled at me fondly and said "Hi Princess, I just checked you out of here." I smiled; glad to be getting out of the hospital. "If you want we can go and get your stuff and then we can go back to my place, or I can get Catherine and Sara to do it if you wish." I sighed heavily and said

"No I want to go." daddy Nick nodded his head slowly and I removed the covers. I slipped out of bed and hissing at the pain in my shoulder. It wasn't unbearable but it ached where I had been shot. Nick stepped outside and allowed me to dress before we left. Walking through the hospital, Nick had his arm place gently around my shoulders as we walked past the nurses at their station. Sympathy covered their faces but I avoided their eyes and just kept walking.

We got to the elevator after what felt like a life-time and I sighed heavily; glad to be out of everyone's gaze. We got down to the underground parking garage and Nick pulled out his keys. Getting to his car he unlocked it and opened the passenger side door for me. I slipped in and he closed the door, he went to the boot and placed the bag with mine and my father's things before he finally climbed into the driver's seat.

We sat in silence for some of the drive before I finally caved and asked "do you know when this…ahh…Sam guy is supposed to come down and take me?" daddy Nick frowned and looked out the window

"Next week or so, he called Brass back while you were asleep, he and his fiancée are coming to see you." I felt my stomach tighten with the thought of having to spend time with an uncle who I had heard of but meet before, and an aunt who would most likely attempt to be a motherly figure. Apparently this nightmare could get worse.

"Am I going to have to spend time with her... alone?" I asked daddy Nick and he said

"No. At least I hope not." I frowned at his response and turned to him and ask

"What do you mean by that?" daddy Nick smiled softly and glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road

"I put in a request for a leave of absence. I have plenty of vacation time stored up so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with you and help you move in and everything." I smiled and we fell back into silence. It didn't take long before we pulled up outside mine and my father's apartment, well what use to be our apartment. Sighing heavily I went to speak up with Nick's phone rang. He sighed and answered the phone "Stokes." He nodded his head listening and his face widened with a smile "I can. Thanks Grissom." He hung up to phone and turned to me and said "I can go to Washington with you." I smiled and said

"That's great." He squeezed my hand and we climbed out of his car and walked up and into the apartment. As we stepped inside I was surprised to find Sara and Catherine already inside. They had boxes filled with stuff and they smiled as we walked in. They both walked over and hugged me tightly. Looking area the bare living room I sighed and felt tears slip from my eyes "I cannot believe that I won't be living here anymore." Nick squeezed my shoulders and said

"It's going to be fine honey, everything will be okay." I nodded my head and we all finished packing. Once I had collected everything I wanted, we filled Nick's car and drove to his place. The rest of the furniture and my father's positions were to be placed in storage which Nick had generously offered to pay for until I could myself.

Driving away I doubted I would never see that place again.

=x=x=x=x=x=TWO DAYS LATER=x=x=x=x=x=

It was the day of the funeral and I couldn't believe it. Daddy Nick was taking me to lay my father to rest. I had been hesitant all morning, I had refused to get out of bed, and I had just laid there with my puppy and refused to go away. Daddy Nick had tried everything but I still refused to move. He had finally called Catherine over and she finally coaxed me out of bed.

Getting up she had picked out a simple black dress from the clothes I had collected from the apartment and told me to shower and then she would do my hair once I was done. I agreed and showered and dressed quickly. Once I was dressed, Catherine straightened my hair and once I had eaten we left.

Sitting there I held onto Catherine and daddy Nick tightly. I didn't want to let either of them go as one by one people spoke for my father. Somebody, they all had loved…lost in the most horrible way…a piece of their heart is gone and will never be replaced…and on and on it went. Many people spoke and daddy Nick spoke for me. I didn't have the strength to get up and stand in front of all those people who had gathered to say goodbye. Most people commented on how he was the most caring, loyal and bravest of them all and that those who knew him could never imagine life without him. We would all miss him.

Yes we all would. I would the most. I would miss my father for the rest of my life. I was twelve, I shouldn't be sitting here at my father's funeral, I should be sitting at home playing with my puppy on a Saturday morning while my father made me french toasts for breakfast. But no, that was all gone now. That was it.

=x=x=x=x=x=THREE DAYS LATER=x=x=x=x=x=

I sat in Brass's office bored and waiting for a man and woman to arrive. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared out the window of the office waiting. Brass walked into his office and cleared his throat "Tia, this is your Uncle Sam and his fiancée Emily." I turned my head to face them and glanced at the man, he knelt down beside as I glanced at the woman, Emily.

Looking at her I frowned. I didn't think things could get much worse but no there is a girl, and not just a girlfriend but a fiancée, a soon to be wife. There was no hope of her never being around; she would be around for a while. I couldn't help but wonder what if she was a homemaker? Or someone who wants to try and be a _motherly figured _in my life. Good god!

"Hi Tia" Sam speaks up "it's good to see you again." I frown at him and mumbled

"Hi." Brass clears his throat and says "we just need to go over some stuff before it is okay for you to take Tia, do you mind?" Sam shook his head

"Of course not" Sam said and stepped out with Brass. Emily knelt down closer to me and smiled softly as Daddy Nick walked in. I smiled softly at him and he returned the smile. He walked over and said

"Hi I am Nick Stokes." Emily stood up and shook his hand. She introduced herself and I asked

"Can I go talk to the team while I wait?" daddy Nick nodded and said

"Of course baby girl." I hopped off the chair and moved to get away from Emily quickly. I walked into the break room to find almost everyone there. Grissom spotted me first and he smiled before handing me a box. I opened it and smiled when I realised it was all my dad's stuff from his desk along with his badge. Looking up at him I said

"Thanks." I hugged him and said "I am going to miss you all so much." My eyes watered and they all took turns hugging me and saying goodbye. Daddy Nick stepped into and he said

"It's time to go baby girl." I nodded my head and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and said "don't cry sweetheart, it's going to be okay." I nodded my head again, slower this time before I turned back to everyone

"I will be back soon, I will be a CSI Agent ready to kick some ass." They all smile at me and daddy Nick takes my hand and we walked out of the break room and back to Brass' office. I looked up at Brass and sighed "Bye Brass, I'm gonna miss you." He hugged me and smiled

"Good luck Tia." I pulled back and Sam asked

"Are you two ready to go?" I nodded and he continued "What car do you want to go in Tia?" I turned to look at daddy Nick and stepped closer to him

"Nick's car" Sam nodded and we turned to leave. Getting outside I sighed heavily as we climbed into the car. I looked out the window as the desert flew past us. All the wonders of the city I had lived in were disappearing one by one and now it's just Las Vegas, it isn't home anymore, that is gone.


End file.
